Star Wishes
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: Rosa Potter felt like a capable adult. She had a job, she had a home and she had friends. The one thing she didn't have was a family of her own. She knew having kids wasn't for everyone and hell she never dreamed of starting her own family so soon but here she was. (An ASL falls into the real world fanfic with Mom Oc)
1. Chapter 1

***sweats nervously* aha ah yeah here we are again... I know wow another story about being a mom. I've just been in a motherly mood lately and I won't ignore it so here's a fanfic.**

* * *

She didn't even have the energy to sigh showing how dead to the world she truly was blankly staring out of her apartment window looking across the suburbs. The apartment was small but big enough to hold a small family. A family she didn't have which brings her back to why she was sitting on her bed lifelessly staring out of the window. Her adoption form had been denied, once they saw her income they just flat out denied her without looking at anything else. And to back up their claim they said she was too young. This is why so many kids end up in foster homes with abusive adults that don't give a damn about the kids themselves and only care for the check that the kid brings in.

"Too young my ass." She muttered bitterly. Sure she was young twenty to be exact, but there were teenagers out there with kids already. At least she decided she wanted kids that just meant she was extra sure about her decision. She scrunched up her face at the thought of the women who deliver the news to her hours before.

* * *

"We're sorry Miss Potter but you were deemed unfit for adoption." She stared at her file her name seemed to stare back at her mockingly. 'Rosa Potter' it was typed in bold letters, bearing her name for the world to see how much of a failure she was along with her photo. Dark blue eyes, and Strawberry blond hair…. Even her photo seemed to be mocking her with its blissful smile. She looked back at the other woman's eyes, which then slid off her to the name plate to see her name.

Milly Stone.

It felt like her reaction timed slowed as she went back to staring at Milly who seemed to grow uncomfortable with said staring. It was a strange mix of feelings on the woman's pretty face, pity, discomfort, and irritation. It seemed like she wanted to yell at her to leave but held back.

Rosa took a deep breath through her nose calming herself then said, "Please something must be wrong. I meet all of the requirements why can't I-" she was cut off by the other woman's sigh.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter, but there's nothing we can do for you; you just don't have the income." income her ass. So they just wanted to get as much money as possible huh?

"I know I'm not the richest woman around but I can take care of myself."

Milly tutted,"Yes but that's just it you're on your own."

Her words were spoken with barbs poking at her. Did this woman just insinuate what she thinks she did? The words almost made her gasp at the other for her audacity. Being denied simply because she didn't have a partner? What screwed up priority was this. Yes, she didn't have a partner yes, she wasn't rich, yes she was young, but she wanted a child. She wanted one, and she prepared for one. Do they really care more for the money instead of a child having a loving home? It appeared so because Miss Milly local 'resting bitch face.' was staring at one of the many security guards who in turn stared back at Milly then shifted his eyes to her. She got the message 'leave before you get kicked out.'

She stood up turning to Milly, she gave a smile, "Thank you for your time, I'll be on my way now." But, before stepping away she turned around gaining Milly's attention. Looking over the woman she could tell she highly cared about her appearance.

So with a wide smile, she pointed to her head asking, "That's a nice wig what's it made out of?" She smirked seeing Miss Prissy turn red. She got even redder as a man with a cart passed by barely hiding his snickers. The woman looked after him mortified. Ooh, it looks like she thinks highly of that man must be a crush or something. With that said, and done she turned about proudly leaving the woman stuttering and fuming behind her. The security guard raised a brow at her before she left seemingly wondering why she'd botch her chance of future adoption.

* * *

"I really shouldn't let my anger get the best of me like that." Truthfully it might have felt good at the time, but after that, she realized that she'd likely be written down as violent; An overstatement really. So now she's most likely gotten herself black balled in adoption centers at least in her city maybe if she tried somewhere else.

She sighed again, watching the sunset, "Really Rosa you should think things through before you speak what was that saying again..."

Humming in though she snapped her fingers once it came to her, "A closed mouth shall not gather feet," she frowned muttering, "At least I think that's what it said." It sounded right to her so she just let it be.

Her only hope now it seemed would be to get pregnant. All in all sounds easy enough except for the fact that number one she'd barely been sexually active, and two she didn't trust anyone to have sex with. Most were just acquaintances and others they were precious friends if they had sex…

"No that would just ruin the relationship sure people say all the time that they're capable of having a no strings attached relationship, but something might go wrong." She continued to talk to herself arguing, and weigh out the pros and cons of her thoughts as she went through the short list of male friends.

"If I had sex with him, then it would end up awkward besides he's the type of guy that would marry a girl he got pregnant just because he wouldn't want her to raise a child all on her own. It's sweet of him but I wouldn't want to be married to him."

"What can I do?"

There in the night sky, she swore she saw something. Did she blink and miss it? She looked again gazing up at the night sky in concentration refusing to blink. A star shoots across the sky quick as a flash just a twinkle lost between the seconds ticking by. There for one fleeting instant and then gone the next. In between those seconds, she made a wish.

"I wish I had a child." She whispered these words fervently up at the sky with all of her might. Nothing happened in the moment making her sigh once more.

"Don't get your hopes up."

Deciding to call it a night she turned off her side table lamp letting the darkness comfort her, and convince herself she wasn't crying.

Now not that much seemed to happen, but what Rosa didn't realize is she timed it perfectly. Most wish to fast, others wish to slow but she managed to make it just right. The star shot across the galaxies into another universe carrying her wish and searching for someone who could fulfill it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years before Ace meets Sabo and four years before he meets Luffy**

Deep in the mountainous forest on Dawn Island there sat a six-year-old boy with freckles speckled across his cheeks, tears streamed down his face. Ever since his Grandpa told him about his birth he has had to live with the knowledge hanging over his head. It was his own fault for asking he just had to ask, he always wondered...

* * *

" _Hey Gramps why don't I have a mom?" The question seemed to make the old man freeze, but only for a second._

 _He turned to him brow raised in an inquisitive look, "What brought this on?"_

 _Ace didn't meet his eyes not wanting to admit that he got in a fight with a bratty kid whose mom came and yelled at him, telling him that his mother must have been a brute to raise a monster such as him._

" _No reason."_

 _Garp just shrugged seemingly forgetting about the whole thing when in reality he planned to get Ace to spill it later._

" _Well, Ace have you ever wondered whose last name you have." Ace only shrugged, honestly he didn't care that much. He never had a last name he was just Ace, and that was fine with him._

" _It's your mother's last name was Portagas middle name D."_

" _But where is she?" Garp sighed heavily,_

" _She died giving birth to you she held you in as long as she could so you could live."_

 _Ace's brows furrowed, "but why?"_

 _Garp sighed heavily seeming preparing himself, "because you're the son of Gol D. Roger"_

 _Ace became even more confused than he already was. Gol D Roger? The pirate king? The man that every person called a demon, a monster? He was Ace's father? No that can't be right he's just Ace he's just him he's no son of Roger. He's no monster._

 _Garp silently took out a photo handing it to him. Inspecting it he saw a photo of a blond haired woman with brown eyes, She even had freckles just like him. She was sitting in the bed, the sun light pouring over her and the little bundle that she held to her chest. Was that him then he couldn't tell the light in the photo was too bright._

 _What he could tell was that she was happy, tired but happy to be holding the bundle in her arms._

" _That's her, that's your Mom."_

 _Taking the photo back Garp went back to eating but Ace found that he lost his appetite._

* * *

That was it he ended it right there with no other explanation. Garp had come back and pestered him for why he asked but Ace never gave him the satisfaction of knowing. By now it had been a year hopeful the old man gave up on it Ace was tired of getting harsher beatings because of it.

Ace gaze up at the sky thoughts wandering, he wondered if he deserved this for killing his Mother. Everyone called the son of Roger a demon, he was responsible for his mom's death because of it. He was the reason his Mom was dead his Dad- no Roger left her alone. No, he left them both alone to fight whatever the world threw at them, and now he had no one.

Everyone hated him or at least the son of Roger. Many spoke about capturing him, hurting him, and selling him to the Celestial Dragons. Whoever the Celestial Dragons where he rather not know they sounded horrible, just the thought of being sold to them sent a shiver down his spine.

The bandits, it didn't matter to them either they just needed him alive so Gramps wouldn't put them in jail.

He had to take care of himself wash his own clothes, hunt for food, and cook it. He didn't need anyone.

Staring up at the starry sky he saw something wiz by and he's reminded of something that shitty Gramp's said an old myth about wishing on a star.

In that moment he could have wished for many things. At first, he wanted to wish to have never been born in the first place, it was obvious he was just trouble waiting to happen, a demon that didn't deserve love.

In his heart of hearts, he was still a little kid, a kid that wanted to be loved to be told he wasn't a monster.

Facing the nice sky Ace cried out, "I WISH THERE WAS SOMEONE TO LOVE ME!" He yelled it out as loud as he could hoping the star could hear him. A part of him said it was all useless, to begin with.

But he hoped.

He hoped with all of his heart it would work, not that he would know what to do if it did.

* * *

 _As the star shot by it felt itself grow heavy under the pure sorrow from the young boy. It fell down from the sky hovering over the broken boy. He passed out from exhaustion from taking his anger, and pain out on the wild life. Trees were cut down made into wooden splinters. Animals, tigers, and bears had large bumps on their heads, their bodies lay on the forest floor. All of this because of one sad and lonely little boy._

 _That woman would be happy to know her wish was granted, and that boy. The star sprinkled its dust around him making sure the pipe the boy held wasn't covered, knowing very well the boy should be unarmed. It was in their best interest after all. Hopefully, that boy too would open up to Rosa and give her a chance._

* * *

With a heavy heart, Rosa rolled out of bed going to the bathroom to pee. After washing her hands she stumbled to the kitchen. At least that was what she was planning to do until she saw something on her couch.

She blinked once, then twice, thrice for good measure.

There was a young boy on her couch… a boy… sleeping on her couch… he was just there... sleeping.

She rolled her eyes muttering, "Ha ha so funny brain are you so desperate for a kid that you just conjured one up out of thin air?" Of course, there was no answer from her brain.

"Well, I guess I should cook for two than if I'm having a mental break down I might as well have extra food to put in the fridge, nothing wrong with leftovers." A tiny voice in the back of her head pointed out that she should make some coffee just in case she's just really tired, and that after drinking it the hallucination would go away.

She nodded approvingly, "Good thinking brain."

She set to work getting the coffee maker warmed up. She ever so often took a peek at the boy his chest rose and fell with each breath.

"I wonder if hallucination are always this realistic," she shrugged, "Well, either way, I got to find a way to get rid of it."

After letting the coffee cool she kept her back turned from the couch. Taking a sip of coffee she sighed happily as the warmth spread though, out her chest, she glanced back at the couch.

He was still there.

Her brows furrowed in thought, what if the kid was real? Then again how could some random kid get into her apartment, she lived on the fourth floor for crying out loud! She doubted that he climbed through her window, and her door was locked.

Passing the couch she checked the door which was in fact still locked, the same as she left it last night.

As she woke up fully she remembered the wish she made, which made her even more confused in the long run. How could her wish just come true just like that? When wishes were granted wasn't there a lesson to be learned? Like, be careful what you wished for and all that bull. Was this boy secretly a snot nosed brat like that kid on Doctor Phil that slapped his mother because he thought she spoke out of turn?

At that thought, she fell to her knees hands clasped in prayer, "Dear God please don't let this be some weird lesson with a bratty kid, I'm not sure if I could handle something like that." After saying her prayer she stood.

Moving closer to the couch she bent over to inspect the boy murmuring, "He must have some sign showing he came from the stars if he's the boy from my wish."

Seeing the freckles she noticed that they almost looked like stars. There were so many of them, and if she stared hard enough she could connect some of them to make some constellations. Very sloppy constellations, but constellations none the less.

"Mhm, so it's settled you're losing your mind, Rosa. Trying to find a way to prove he came from the stars, Really what's wrong with you?"

She shook her head tutting at herself, "Might as well enjoy it as much as you can before it turns ugly." She announced the last part to herself in a cheerful tone clapping her hands. The boy still didn't stir which worried her. Wouldn't he have woken up by now with her incisive talking?

Moving back into the kitchen she started to cook. Hearing a confused groan her shoulders slumped in relief looks like all it took to get him up was the smell of food.

* * *

Ace stared up at the ceiling confused when he didn't wake up to grass, and blinding morning light. He turned his head sniffing the air something good was cooking, but it wasn't his cooking. He was instantly on guard feeling around for his trusty pipe only to be meet with soft cushions and the soft murmurs of a woman talking to herself.

He turned his head to stare at the figure in the kitchen. She didn't seem threatening, but that could be a disguise. What normal woman kidnaps a child from the forest anyway? So she must have taken him for something or other. Even though he had nothing on his person worth anything to anyone besides himself. He glared at the woman as if feeling his stare she turned around causing him to reel back in shock.

This woman looked exactly like his mom. The same hair, same freckles the only thing different was her eye color. Maybe they were always blue and the photo was a trick of the light.

Did that mean he died in his sleep? Is he in the afterlife with his mom? Doesn't that mean his dad's here to or is he in hell like everyone said he should? Then shouldn't he go to hell to along with his father? He did kill his mom after all.

The woman that oddly resembles his mom stares at him in worry, making his brain accept the fact that yes this woman must be his mom. No one else looked at him with so much care and worry in his life not even Dadan.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he called out to her, "M-Mom?" surely if she was his mom she would answer back, right?

* * *

Rosa almost felt herself go white as a sheet at what he called her. Dear lord the wish actually worked. This child- star child came from above! How was she supposed to feed a star child? Did they have special diets not wait it could still be a hallucination? She'd like to think this is real but being lucky for once wasn't really her family's strong suit. No, they were usually the unluckiest of the bunch.

"Y-Yes" she called back body filled with nerves and brain in udder chaos.

The boy only gulped staring at her not seeming to know how to react. Taking a deep breath she moved forward, setting the plate in her hands on the small kitchen table. The closer she got to him the more nervous he seemed to become. He stared everywhere but at her biting his bottom lip, wringing his fingers nervously. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder worried when he flinched at the soft touch.

"How are you?"

He seemed confused by the worry she showed but answered, "i-i'm fine just..." he trailed off before continuing, "just shocked."

That makes two of us.

* * *

Ace wondered if she remembered his name she should right? Then again he so used to others calling him brat, and bastard that maybe she forgot his name too. He sometimes forgot his own name because of it.

"My names Ace," he coughed, "Portgas .D Ace" He added his last name just in case she didn't recognize him. It had been a long time after all. He watched her tilt her head to the side before shaking off whatever thought she had.

Smiling she said, "My names Rosa, now let's get you something to eat."

Ace didn't think you'd have to eat in the afterlife. His stomach growled loudly proving his previous thoughts wrong.

* * *

They both ate in a daze. Ace thinking how pretty his mom's name was, and how confused he felt. She kept checking on him, asking if he needed help. It frustrated him, but it also made his stomach do flips. It was nice having someone who cared not that he would admit it to anyone not even himself. He didn't know how to react to her or what to say.

Rosa, on the other hand, was having the startling realization that Ace was in fact real making her brain go around in circles. From not knowing how to care for him to not being sure if he would get sick or not from human food. It appeared false with how fast he was sucking down his meal, acting like he hadn't eaten in years. Which might have been true depending on what he was.

She was positive that she was annoying him to no end with her incisive worrying.

After they were done eating she cleaned up their plates. The awkward silence continued the only sound being the click of the plates as she washed them by hand. She had no clue what to do or say. Sure she was prepared to have kids but getting a child this way was well… Odd.

she looked over her shoulder watching with amusement as he snapped his head in the other direction, cheeks slowly growing red. Apparently, he didn't know what to do either. It seemed she'd be the one to make the first move.

As expected her 'first move' wasn't the best. They just sat across from each other staring at one another.

Coughing she broke the silence asking him, "Did you have a safe trip?"

Her question seemed to confuse him. He shrugged, "I guess the last thing I remember was falling asleep in the forest."

A forest? A star forest?

"Eh come again?"

"You know the forest on Dawn Island its Mt. Colubo?"

No. No, she didn't know what any of that was. Was it a star island? Do stars even have islands? Was Ace even a star to begin with? What if he was some lost soul, and the stars just gave him a body and sent him here? She's gonna get a migraine with all this stuff going on.

To distract herself she asked, "Tell me more about Dawn Island."

Rosa sat listening to Ace talk about Dawn Island and all of the different things on it. From the small town with windmills, to the giant beast that prowled the forest. She felt her heart stop as he excitedly told her of all of the fights he got into with the beast.

Filled with concern she asked, "Who took care of you?"

Without missing a beat he said, "I did."

She blinked owlishly at him.

Confused by her stare he said, "I learned to hunt and cook my own food. Danda only helped when I was a baby. Once I learned to walk I was on my own."

What the hell? A kid was living out in the woods hunting for his own food and no one took care of him? What did he do when he was sad? What about when he was hurt? She felt her lip curled into a snarl at the thought of Ace out in the forest alone, and crying.

"Someone should have been there for you." her finger nails dug into her palm as Ace's brows furrowed his head tilted to the side which at any other time she would have cooed for him being adorable.

"What are you talking about? Why would someone need to watch over me I can take care of myself?"

"Because you're a child Ace you shouldn't be alone like that." Her voice croaked on the sentence, her throat was closing as she tried not to cry.

This boy she would give him all of the love he ever needed, she'd take care of him she'd- she'd…. Ace faltered eyes wide in panic at the sight of tears.

Filled with worry his voice cracked as he stuttered out, "M-mom why are you crying?"

Her shoulders shook as she stood going over to pick him up carrying him to the couch. She sat down bringing him into her lap he was stiff in her arms his own arms planted firmly to his sides as if he didn't know what to do with them.

"Tell me Ace how old are you?"

"Six. I turned six on New Year's." Her hand went to his hair fingers stroking through them she took a deep breath, feeling rightfully furious. A six-year-old having to act like a mini adult not even able to be a kid…

"Ace you'll never be alone again now that I'm here I'll take care of you."

"wha…. but, but I'm- I am." He couldn't seem to get the words out. Rosa knew it wasn't something good, what did these people tell him?

"Ace you deserve to be loved." He was starting to relax in her arms, but once those words passed her lips he froze.

"No."

"Ace-" She loosened her hold letting him push himself away from her.

He stood in front of her staring, examining her, "No that shooting star but how?" He was shaking talking out loud to himself, "How?" Tears of his own fell down as he half-heartedly scrubbed at his eyes trying to get rid of them, "How could you love me I killed you! I'm a demon, a bastard child!"

She ignored the first part of his sentence, she'd puzzle it out later. No, she focused more on his other words. Words that felt like ice on her skin bringing her back to a time so long ago where her friend was called the same thing. Bastard child, demon, mistake. All those words hit him hard. She never gave a second thought punching, and kicking fighting with all she had, letting the blood roar through her ears as she tried her damnedest to protect her friend.

"Who told you that?" She stared at him waiting for him to answer. He looked lost and scared in her eyes as if he was drowning.

"Everyone- Everyone says that even Dadan but she only says it when she'd drunk. These other people say that if they'd ever find a kid with his blood they'd kill him."

She was calm, a false calm that was on the verge of breaking when she heard those words. she took deep breaths trying to calm her blood lust she wasn't that little girl from all those years ago, she has control she won't just lash out without thought.

"With whose blood?"

"You should know….." No, she didn't know the only thing she felt like she knew was that this boy wasn't a star child after all. Unless stars have societies which she doubted.

He seemed to break under her stare spitting the words out as if it was poison "The pirate king Gol D Roger."

That didn't help her at all who was Roger? And pirates? Was he a murderous pirate? Wait his blood and the fact that he thinks he killed her must mean his mother is dead. She isn't his mother so then why did he call her that? Did she look like her but if she was guessing correctly then his mother died when he was young.

Ace curled into himself wanting to hide away from his mother's eyes, to hide from everything. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to be in her arms. He wanted this he wanted it so badly but he killed her does he deserve it?

"Ace you're no monster." He felt her pull him back into her arm, pulling him into her loving embrace. Her cheek rested on top of his head nuzzling him, "Ace never listen to them you are you nothing more nothing less. I don't blame you baby, not at all none of this was your fault."

He couldn't speak he couldn't move he just stood there frozen. She said it wasn't his fault but how could she? She deserved a better son than him, she deserved so much more. She was to kind to have a son like him, one who was violent when kids made fun of his dad, one that stole things. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he heard her hum softly, he found himself swaying in her arms.

He let her pick him up cradling him in her arms as she sang,

 _ **Wandering child of the earth**_

 _ **Do you know just how much you're worth?**_

 _ **You have walked this path since your birth**_

 _ **You were destined for more**_

 _ **There are those who'll tell you you're wrong**_

 _ **They will try to silence your song**_

 _ **But right here is where you belong**_

 _ **So don't search anymore**_

He wanted to thrash about to yell 'why!' but he knew she'd only give the same answer as before. He found himself burying his face into her shoulder fist balled up around her to big shirt sniffling quietly.

 _ **You are the dawn of a new day that's waking**_

 _ **A masterpiece still in the making**_

 _ **The blue in an ocean of grey**_

 _ **You are right where you need to be**_

 _ **Poised to inspire and to succeed**_

 _ **You'll look back and you'll realize one day**_

He let his eyes droop, he was too tired for this, his head hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep. Surprisingly even though his mom's singing voice wasn't the best he still found himself being lulled to sleep. He wondered if he'd wake up back in the forest. As he succumbed to sleep a voice in the back of his head whispered, _"Do you really want to leave?"_

 _ **In your eyes there is doubt**_

 _ **As you try to figure it out**_

 _ **But that's not what life is about**_

 _ **So have faith there's a way**_

 _ **Though the world may try to define you**_

 _ **It can't take the light that's inside you**_

 _ **So don't you dare try to hide**_

 _ **Let your fears fade away**_

Once she finished singing Rosa shook her head, "Today has been a long day, it's not even lunch time yet!"

Standing up she gently laid Ace onto the couch going back to her bed she grabbed one of her blankets taking it back she put it over Ace, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

The house was quiet Ace was still sleeping. Hearing her phone go off she went back to her bed room hearing it play a familiar little jingle.

"Hey Theo I'm glad you called," she sighed fingers combing back her hair.

Theo's deep voice rumbled through the receiver calming her, "What happened?"

She then begin to explain about how she wished for a child. She took a quick picture to show how he was real Theo was just as baffled but didn't brush the story off he believed in her. He was amazing like that believing crazy things she said without a second thought. He probably got used to it with how often they were together.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"That's why I'm glad you called," her fingers curled around a stand of her hair twirling it.

He sighed familiar with that tone of voice you were using.

"Theo, can you make me some papers?"

"You know I have a fee."

"I know but I can't just keep him locked up in the house all day. I want to be able to show him the city and be able to in roll him into school."

He sighed again, she heard the soft tapping of his fingers on the key board. She could almost imagine it: him in his dimly lit computer room, hunched over the laptop eyes flicking back and forth across the screen rapidly.

"You know what since you're my best friend I'll give you some papers for free, if anything like this happens again you'll have to pay I'm running a business after all."

She snorted, "I don't think there will be a next time Theo ."

With those words her fate was sealed, years later she was thankful there was a next time.

* * *

Ace found himself waking up on the couch again, he was exactly in the same place he woke up in.

"Oh, you're up again just in time for lunch." He narrowed his eyes at her studying her. For a place that was the afterlife, she acted very much alive. She was warm to the touch, her chest moved in and out at a steady pace. Ghost didn't need to breathe was she just acting, pretending to be alive so not to scare him?

"Ace are you going to eat?" he moved his eyes to the sandwich she held out to him. He consciously took the sandwich sniffing it, it smelled really good. Once he took a bite his eyes widened it tasted like nothing he's ever had before. She giggled causing his cheeks to grow red as he gulped it down.

In between chewing, he asked, "How am I supposed to get home?"

His question seemed to make her uneasy he wanted to soothe her fears. He wasn't going to leave without her but he didn't want to stay here. He felt more comfortable in the forest more than the strangely decorated living room they were in. He glanced at the black glass thing that was sitting in the middle of the room. Yeah, it was really weird here.

"I'm not sure."

"Eh, but you should know right this is just some house in one of the blues?" He wasn't going to tell her this was the afterlife. What if she thought she was still alive? He didn't want to make her feel sad.

She raised a brow at his words, "I don't know what you're talking about what are the blues."

He shook his head using a tone of voice that suggested she was stupid not that he meant to sound that way. She must have forgotten about them being stuck in this place for so long.

"You know the four blues the North, South, West and the East blue all that's separating them is the red line and the red line is the only way to get to the grand line!"

He continued to talk about all the blues and the stories his shitty Gramps always told of them. He stops midway seeing her give him a blank look making his face heat up once again, "W-what is it?"

"Ace I'm not sure how to tell you this but you're in a different world."

Oh. That made sense now he understood why this place was weird. So his mom got sucked into a different world somehow? Maybe she never really died and the reason Gramps said she was dead was because they couldn't find her. Being in a different world must have messed with her brain so that's why she didn't know what the blues were.

She ushered him to a window before opening the curtain she warned him to grab something to hold onto. He didn't listen what could be out there that would scare him anyway?

He watched as she threw her curtains open showing a whole city. Tall buildings made of metal, and glass, strange metal contraptions were on black paved roads, with long wooden poles cemented into the ground. Metal boxes were connected to the top of them with black wires as well.

His eyes sparkled as he looked out onto the city face pressed against the glass, "Whoa what is this place, Momma!?"

She was mildly surprised that he didn't go into shock was it because he was still a kid? Kids easily believe that their toys talked when their backs were turned so being transported to a different world wasn't that far of a stretch.

Sitting him down she explained the difference in her worlds Geographic's and how it was mostly made up of large land masses. She told him that they were in a place called Georgia in the United States of America.

"So the city's called Georgia?"

"No Georgia is the state the city's called Atlanta." He just nodded deeply in thought. She wanted to learn more about his world she should have found it surprising and maybe she would once her brain went out of shock but a part of her wasn't that surprised that there were more worlds out there. The thought of there only being one earth was a lonely one, not to mention idiotic. How could there be just one earth?

"Tell me more about your world Ace."

He only frowned in thought, "I don't know much shitty Gramps only tells me stories of him beating up pirates."

She felt the smile freeze on her face. Did he just cuss!?

Seemingly ignoring her he went on to tell her about the East blue, or what he knew of it. Besides that he didn't know much about the other blues, stating that they were a mystery to him. What he did know is that most of all the blues were made up of islands.

"I'm guessing you don't have schools on your island huh?" A stupid question by the way he described the island it sounded rural, even if the island had one it seemed more for the rich only.

"No schools only for the nobles."

Seems like she was correct. "Tell me about the nobles."

At your question he snorted, "Nobles are idiots that see common people as trash their heartless bastards that only care for their money." he snickered at the last part, "For how much they care for their money they sure do leave a lot laying around it's so easy to steal from them!"

Ah, he's a thief, well she might not believe in stealing but from the sound of it these people deserved it so she'll let it slide for now.

"What about pirates, and marines can you tell me more about them?"

he shook his head, "I've been telling you all about our world now it's your turn."

She nodded ignore the fact that he called his world their world. She knew she'd have to tell him some day she wasn't his mom but that day wasn't today. He had already been through so much he needed some rest.

"Well, where should I start?"

"Do they have pirates?"

She could see the spark in his eyes as he asked her that she felt sorry when she had to disappoint.

"No, not anymore."

He seemed to deflate as she told him about how pirates were around centuries ago. She moved on to telling him about Georgia, what it was known for, and some of the sights to see. She was pleased to see the spark to come back to his eyes.

"An Aquarium like with fish and stuff?"

She could tell he was trying to hide his growing excitement but failing miserably she smiled at his wonder struck look.

"Yes but it's been a while since I have been in there myself I heard that it's gotten even bigger over the years with many more exhibits."

His eyes widened, "Even bigger!"

She giggled at that, "Yes even bigger we can go sometime if you want."

He started to nod but stop himself his brows furrowed as if he thought of something. Her heart ached as she saw him tense an unidentifiable look in his eyes.

She tried to stay cheerful, "As I said it's optional."

He nodded deeply in thought she wasn't sure what to do now so she just sat near him fidgeting in her seat.

"So Ace do you want to go exploring, or would you rather do something else?"

He shrugged Mumbling out, "Sure." As his cheeks heated up.

"Well I'll just go get changed and then I'll drive us there okay."

He nodded watching her leave. He smacked himself a few times for his actions, he didn't know how to act around his mom. He wanted her to love him to be like all those other moms he saw, the ones that played games along with their kids and listened to them. He wanted her to be like that but he wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept acting guarded. He just didn't know how a kid should act with their mom. He jumped in his seat as she came back into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm ready let's go!"

He nodded following behind her out of the only place he knew and into a new world.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well this one took some time to do but It was all worth it in the end!  
**

 **Guest reviewer 1: I'm not sure who the pairing will be. I was thinking of Shanks at one point but I was also thinking of Marco. So maybe when we reach that point in the fic I'll do a poll to see who's more popular.**

 **Guest reviewer 2: I never thought to put all of my one shots together, I'll keep that in mind if I do anymore one-shots. But Star Wishes isn't a one-shot it'll have multiple chapters as you see here.**

 **Guest Reviewer 3: Thank you! Actually, they're going to join the small family one at a time. First Ace (as you can see right now) then Sabo and lastly Luffy. All of the boys make a wish that brings them to her thus the name of the fic Star Wishes. Becuase of your review I got my butt in gear and finished editing so tada!**


End file.
